Can You Manage?
by darklady26
Summary: Can Jareth manage to play by Sarah's rules? Or will Our Mighty Goblin King loose at his young wife's game?


Darklady26: Alright everyone here's something that I'd posted on I hope that those who read will tell me if I should continue or leave it where it is . . . hell tell me if I should get rid of the silly thing! lol

I own nothing, I just use. LOL

Sarah had spent most of the this night of . . . Fun for her husband. She had picked all the fruits herself that morning, made the sauces. Be then chocolate, whipped cream, or caramel. The garden, one that he had given her, was lit to perfection. Giving just enough glow to see from, but not enough to be considered harsh.

She sat in a thin white silk gown on the large dark velvet blanket she had laid out. Her hair was allowed to fall free over her shoulders and breasts, as she knew that he preferred to see her raven locks unrestrained. Her skin was lightly scented with his favorite scent, and her only makeup was a touch of lip gloss.

Sarah called Jareth and was slightly surprised by his immediate appearance. Jareth appeared as he always did, in a delightful show of magic. Glitter rained down on her, Sarah found himself smiling as she drank in his form. He was wearing his average garbs, one that he had worn while watching over her younger brother.

Soft black leather knee high boots, black leggings, that left NOTHING to the imagination. A white poets shirt covered his chiseled torso, open to show off his chest and the pendent that was framed there. Gone were his black gloves, Jareth had ridden himself of them the night of their engagement. His face was like sculpted marble, with one of his ever present smirks gracing his face. Lighting it up in ways that she had never seen on a mortal man. His hair was a mess of gold and platinum atop his head, styled in such a way that made it look as though he had never seen a brush, she sighed in devilish pleasure.

She loved to look at him, somehow feeling more comfort in the simple act than anything before. Jareth never pretended to be something he wasn't around her, not like her parents had. He was cruel and devious, but he was also sweet and caring. Always thinking of her comfort and ease before his own, treating her like the Queen he had made her. Sarah was pulled from her trance when his voice fluttered gently into her mind. "Is there something you wanted, Sarah my love?" He asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms over his chest studying her.

"You know very well what I want Goblin King." Sarah answered, keeping her gaze locked with his. She watched with quiet amusement as he raised one elegant brow to her comment.

"I'm afraid that I do not." Jareth said, his voice a sensual purr. Sarah smiled, her eyes dancing over his form, noting his obvious arousal. '_Liar_.' She thought with twisted delight. Sarah stood, locking her gaze with his. Now standing close enough to kiss, she broke eye contact, making a point in looking down the length of his body. Smirking when he realized he was caught.

"I think you do, Your Majesty." She paused, her gaze locking with his again. "Or should I say, Your Highness?" Sarah let her hand brush lightly against him, her touch teasing and tempting. When his eyes closed, Sarah found she could stop, nor did she want to, the flash of triumph in her hazel eyes. Letting hands wander over him, she circled around his body. Only to aware of when her hands, breasts, legs, lips, brushed against him. "Are you hungry, Jareth?" She asked once she had stopped before him again. She watched as his eyes opened and knew instantly that he was definitely hungry but not food. His voice was thick and lustful when he spoke making heat pool low in her stomach as creamy wetness built between her legs.

"Yes, I believe I am." Jareth said, smirking as he picked up the scent of her arousal, leaning down to steal a kiss. Sarah felt her legs go weak as he kissed her, moaning when he pulled her tightly against him when she felt how ready for her he was.

She felt his hands move to her hair, pulling her head back to deepen his kiss. Her mind, of its own accord, flashed back to a time when the thought of his tongue in her mouth was as good as a cold shower. Now older, with more trust for the man that held her, she found nothing he said did or thought could make her stop wanting him.

When they parted for air, Sarah pulled fully away, not wanting him to ruin her carefully planned night. True she had no real objections to where they were going, see as if everything went as planned the night would end just that way. Yet she had spent weeks planning this, and wasn't willing to forgo the tortuous game she had in store for them. She smiled devilishly, when she heard him groan. "Sarah." He said, trying to sound stern, though she heard the desperation behind it.

"Yes love?" She asked, sitting on the blanket once again. Her voice so sweet she was surprised she didn't rot her teeth from her mouth. His gaze moved over her body, a caress all its own. When his eyes locked with hers once again she knew she was in trouble, and by the Gods she was looking forward to it.

Sarah kept her smile in place as she patted the spot beside her. In that moment his eyes moved around them, taking in her carefully placed bowls, candles, even the state of her magic. "Sarah you little minx, what have you planned?" He asked with his slightly accented voice, as he sat beside her. Her eyes watched him as he moved towards her, his movements precise and calculated.

"You will just have to wait and see. Won't you my dearest Goblin King?" Sarah laughed at the open look of excitement and anticipation lit his face. "Do you trust me Jareth?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek, purposefully letting her voice go soft.

"I would not have married you if I didn't, Sarah." Jareth answered, brushing his lips with hers.

"Good." She said, her voice instantly going seductive again. "Then you'll have no objections to a blind fold." Sarah smiled as finished. A black silk piece of clothe appearing in her hand the next moment and tied around his eyes before he had time to protest. "Can you see anything?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing but blackness, would you care to tell me what is going on Sarah?" He asked, his voice laced with desire and amusement.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Sarah answered, leaning down and letting her lips brush his ear as she whispered. "But I can promise that this will be a night neither of us will be forgetting any time soon." She heard him groan and wondered for a moment what her King could possibly be thinking.

"What do you need of me, my Queen?" He asked, willing to do whatever she asked of him. The thought alone made the wetness between her legs grow.

"I need you to do just as I say and nothing more. You will lay down on the blanket with your hands at your side and make no move to touch me, until I give you permission." She smiled down at him. "Only when I give you permission, do you understand Jareth?" She smiled knowing full well that he could never resist a challenge.

"I believe I can follow those rules, as long as the same will apply to you when it is my turn." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat.

"Of course Jareth, as long as you're 'up' to it, that is." She laughed again as he began to pout. "You shouldn't pout love, you're over 780 years old." She laughed once more when his pout only deepened. "Just lay back Jareth and relax, I promise this will be fun."

He now lay on the blanket, having done just as she told him too. His hands at his sides, she wondered why he could possibly be smiling with such triumph. The King was truly underestimating his Queen. A mistake if she ever saw one.

Reaching into the bowl of strawberries beside her, she reminded him one more time of the rules. "Only when I give permission Jareth." He nodded and she took a bite from the berry, allowing her lips to be coated with its juice, before she leaned down to take his mouth with hers.

Jareth was thrown into a painful state of arousal at the taste of her. She had taken a bite of a strawberry, enhancing her own sweet taste with that of the tart berry. He was lost to the sensation of her tongue filling his mouth, letting his own tongue dance with the flavor of the ripe fruit.

Sarah brought the other bowls closer with the use of her magic, unwilling to leave his side for even a moment. Gazing down at him she decided that he was a bit over dressed for the occasion, using magic again to remove his shirt. She grabbed another berry, juicy and shape a bit like a strawberry, but that was where the similarities of the two fruits ended. The Razmberry, a berry grown only in the Underground, was covered with a light bluish purple flesh, sweet and filled to the point of bursting with juice.

Poking a small hole in the berry she lifted it over her husbands chest, letting the cool sticky liquid coat him. Watching his face she was shocked to see it fill with surprise. "Everything alright Jareth?" Sarah asked, juice still dripping onto his naked chest. He nodded, but didn't speak. Sarah smiled knowing that was a delightfully good thing. Taking the fruit she placed it above his mouth, letting few stray drops fall onto his lips. "Open." She said, watching as he did so with out question, taking the offered fruit into his mouth.

She moved her attention back to his chest, using her tongue to clear the juice away. She smiled when she felt his breathing stop. He tasted of winter, with a hint of spring. She felt rather than heard him groan. Licking higher, she decides to play with him a bit. Reaching his neck she find the sensitive spot and bites down gently. He groans again, this time she feels his arms tense as if to move. She smiled, busying herself with tasting his neck. "Sarah I want to touch you." He says, waiting for her to speak. Sarah lifts her head from his neck only to nip at his ear and move back again.

Pulling away after a few more moments of torture, she pulls another bowl towards then. This one filled with chocolate sauce. She smiles again, as her thoughts turn dark. Using her magic again to rid him of his pants and boots. She drinks him in, naked and vulnerable but only with her. No one else has ever or will ever do this to him. Not to say that he hasn't been with women before, he's a nearly 800 year old Fae male, get real. But non of his former 'lovers' could say this. He trusted her with himself, all of himself. Looking at him again, she heard her mind growl '_MINE!_'

Taking a moment she took in his toned body. He was not overly muscular, though his arms, legs and abs were defined. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that was now lighting the area along with the candles she had placed around them. Smiling one last time at the clean naked form of her husband Sarah picked up the spoon in the bowl of chocolate sauce. Pouring it on him, she moved quickly to swallow his gasp as the cold liquid hit his heated and hardened skin. She pulled away, delighted with his next words.

"Quite bold Sarah." He said, his gaze turning to the side he knew her to be on. "Whatever happened to the shy virgin I married but six months ago?"

Again she didn't answer, leaning down again to clean him, taking him fully into her mouth. She marveled at the sounds she could rip from him. She adored him with her mouth, loving the salty sweet taste of him.

Jareth was going insane at the feel of her mouth around him. He hadn't expected her to be so openly bold. Gods help him, he was going to loose this game. The feel of her tight hot mouth moving over his hardened cock was going to be his undoing. Her tongue moving over his swollen tip, sending ripples of pleasure through his tight shaft. Her small hand messaging his sack. He felt himself arch off the blanket, just managing to keep his arms at his side. "Sarah let me touch you!"

Sarah smiled as her mouth continued to move over him. He wasn't asking anymore, he was begging. Still she said nothing, giving him no response, but to take him into her mouth again. This time letting her teeth drag lightly against the sensitive flesh. Helping to forget what she wasn't letting him do, and what she was doing to him.

She could tell he was close, could feel his body tighten. For a moment she thought to stop, to leave him wanting, but she could never be that cruel. She moved faster over him, sucking and nipping in just the way to make him cum. When he finally exploded she drank all that he gave, making sure to swallow every last drop before releasing her hold on him. Moving silently she kissed his lips, letting him taste himself on her. Smiling down at him as he tried in vein to catch his breath. "What do you think of your evening so far?" She asked, her voice tinged with amusement.

"I would be better if I was allowed to touch you." Jareth answered, his mouth turned into a defiant smirk.

"Just a bit longer love, I promise you'll be able to touch me all you want. But not yet." Once she heard his breathing even out she knew that he had rested long enough. "First . . ."

Kissing him again, she let her hand wander. As she passed his stomach she realized that he was growing hard again, smiling she wondered if she really was the one doing that too him. Pulling away from his mouth she moved to straddle him, glad that she had forgone the undergarments for tonight. She leaned down and kissed him again, feeling him hard, thick and ready against her inner thigh, which was soaked with her desire. "Are you ready to be inside me, my King?" She asked, keeping her own need from her voice. Though she knew he could feel her wet and ready for him. She smiled when he didn't speak but nodded his head, believing that he would get away with such a response. As a punishment she dropped just enough to have his head enter her, her inner walls clamping on him before pulling away full, leaving him to whimper. "Are you ready to be inside me Jareth?" He spoke this time, understanding what his punishment was for.

"Oh Gods yes, my Queen." He answered, his voice thick with desire and love.

"Very well then." With that she dropped herself fully on him, taking him in to the hilt. Both moaned with the sensation of being joined. Rocking her hips, Sarah pulled away until only his tip was left inside her, before dropping on him again sending farther into her than before. She could tell from her husbands face that he was loosing his control, so much so that he begged out right. "Please Sarah, I want to touch you. Please Gods let me touch you." Unable to deny him any longer, Sarah pulled the blindfold off nodding as she caught his desperate gaze.

Jareth rolled them as soon as he was given permission, quickly taking control of their love making. Picking up the pace she had set, his slammed into her pulling almost all the way out before doing so again. His mouth caught hers for a fiery moment, before it moved of its own accord down her jaw, neck, chest, until he came to her breast. The tight peaks of her nipples seeming to cry for his mouths attention. He watched as comprehension dawned on her that he has used his own magic to rid her of her gown.

It was a feeling he would never tire of, her tight wet hot body taking him all in. He could feel her walls beginning to tremor and relished in the fact that only he had done this with her, could do this to her. She was his, do with as he pleased. He was hers, do with as she pleased.

All coherent thought left Sarah's mind as she felt him moving in and out, moving faster and harder than he had ever before. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together and heavy breathing filling her ears. His mouth on her breast making her vision swim. She could feel her orgasm coming, she was holding out wanting it to last.

She felt him release her breast and almost cried at the loss, before she heard his voice through the pleasured haze of her mind. "Sarah look at me!" Sarah opened eyes that she didn't remember closing, she so close to release the could both feel it. Her body moved of its own accord trying to find the release it no longer could hold back. She watched as he smiled down at her. "Cum Sarah, keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes on mine and cum." He reached between them and stroked her swollen clit, once, twice, she came.

Jareth smiled smugly as he watched his young wife orgasm beneath him. Relished in the sound of his name from her lips, knowing that the castle would hear her screamed of pleasure. Only when she had found release did he allow himself to succumb to his own, no longer able to bare the feeling of her tight sheath clamped down on his cock, milking him for all he had. His came inside her, shooting his hot cum deep inside her welcoming body. Falling on top of her spent and content.

They lay catching their breaths, minutes passing before Sarah opens her eyes. Confusion rippling through her as she feel Jareth move off her completely, a bit scared that he was leaving her she asked. "Jareth what are you doing?" He smirked devilishly down at her, making her body wet and ready for him again.

"You said as long as I was 'up' to it, you would play by the same rules. Well . . ." He pulled a red silk blindfold out of the air, wrapping it around her eyes and whispered into her ear. "My turn."


End file.
